


Madoka In Wonderland

by SaraJaye



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, F/F, Subtext, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things are not what they seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madoka In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catherpie).



She fell asleep listening to Mami trying to get Hitomi and Sayaka to understand Keats's poetry, and the next thing she knew she was chasing some white...cat ferret rabbit creature through a meadow.

"Contract! Contract! Must get contracts!"

"For what?" Madoka called after the creature, just before stumbling and falling down a nearby rabbit hole. She fell for what seemed like forever, through a vertical hallway of books and lamps and chairs, upside down, right side up until she landed in a small dark room with a tiny door.

"Finally." She grasped for the knob, which gave a yelp of pain. "What?!"

"That's my nose! How would you like it if someone twisted _your_ nose?" it snapped irritably. "You must use the key! And you're much too big to go through...try the bottle on the table."

"Table...?" Madoka turned to her right to see a table that wasn't there a moment ago. There was indeed a bottle on it, which Madoka carefully inspected before taking a sip. It tasted like...savory egg custard. Strawberry crepes, yakisoba, pocky, mochi, cherry ice cream! "Goodness!" she gasped, and suddenly she was three inches tall.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten the key. A box of pocky on the floor only made things worse, turning her giant, and she was sipping and nibbling until she was finally the right size to pass through the door. Or rather, the keyhole, which made getting the key entirely pointless.

She found herself on an island full of racing birds, stumbled across a pair of strange twins who told her a tale of poor unfortunate oysters and finally the white creature's house.

"Mary Ann! Get my gloves!"

If she'd known she'd be tempted by the pocky sitting on the nightstand that would turn her into a giant again, she never would have gone in. It took stealing a turnip from the creature's garden to turn her back. Turnips tasted awful, but she would have eaten tar if it would shrink her.

It was in the flower garden that she met her. A dark-haired girl around her height, dressed in dark purple, sipping a cup of tea. All around her a man and a hare danced and sang silly songs, bounding from one end of the table to another, but the girl barely seemed to notice.

"Madoka," she whispered. "Madoka Kaname."

"Huh?" Madoka blinked. "How did you know my name?"

"Things are not always as they seem," the girl said. She stood up, taking Madoka's hand. Colored lights danced in her eyes. "You must watch out for the red witch. Do not go beyond Tulgey Woods. If a caterpillar offers you a mushroom, do not eat it."

"O-okay..."

"But these things will still happen," the girl continued. "I can give advice, but your fate has been ordained."

"Then why-"

"Things are not always as they seem." And the girl was gone, leaving Madoka more confused than ever. She left the crazy tea party, passed through a garden of singing flowers and as much as she tried to avoid the woods, that's exactly where she wound up.

And that's how the red witch found her. Alone, vulnerable and scared.

"You must sign my contract."

It wasn't a red witch. It was the white creature, teeth bared and a scythe in its paws. Its eyes glowed red, and Madoka had never felt more scared in her life.

"C-contract..."

"Sign my contract. Accept your power, give yourself over to the gray side. Become a hero at the cost of your own-"

And then the creature suddenly fell to the ground, full of holes. The girl from earlier slipped her pistol back into its holster, took Madoka by the hand and led her...into the sky?!

"The future can be changed," the girl said. "I've upset the natural order of things, but that's not a concern of mine. I'll destroy this entire world to save you."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Madoka's very briefly before everything faded, and Madoka was looking at her reflection sleeping under a tree.

_Mami was still trying to help Sayaka and Hitomi with Keats, and the sun was high in the sky. Madoka rubbed her eyes, spotted Homura standing apart from the group and blushed for reasons she didn't quite understand._


End file.
